


Hold me closer and I feel no pain

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Louis, Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Harry, Love, M/M, Punk Louis, Smut, Young Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect





	

Znów była pusta, a jak była pusta to szybko się irytował. Zawsze, to znaczy bardzo często zapominał kupić nową i był winien sam sobie. Jednak mimo wszystko nie warto było do niego podchodzić, gdy publicznie stał sam i gniótł swoim butem pustą paczkę papierosów. Za dwadzieścia minut zaczynała się matematyka, a on nie wytrzyma jeśli nie zapali przed matmą. Gruby, łysy Standfield z cieniutkim głosikiem czasami był tak denerwujący, że Louis potrafił wyjść w połowie lekcji. Ostatnio zbyt często pojawiał się u dyrektora, dlatego chciał tego uniknąć, więc może lepiej byłoby teraz wrócić do domu. Zmienił zdanie, kiedy na jego widoku pojawił się uśmiechający się Zayn.  
 Jak zwykle jego włosy były nienagannie ułożone, ubrany cały na czarno ze skórzanym plecakiem na ramieniu i papierosem w ustach. Zawsze wyglądał świetnie, Louis nie bał się tego przyznać, potrafił powiedzieć kumplowi, że jest seksowny. Ale nie, nie myślcie sobie, że na niego leciał. Po prostu stwierdzał fakt i potrafił docenić jego urodę. Poza tym, miał chłopaka, którego bardzo kochał.   
  - Ratujesz mi, kurwa, dupę - westchnął ciężko Louis. Zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku przyjaciela i sięgnął dłonią do paczki papierosów w kieszeni jego kurtki.   
  - Jak zawsze - przewrócił oczami Zayn. Pozwolił, by Louis sobie pozwolił. - Następnym razem kup sobie dwie paczki albo najlepiej trzy, bo zdecydowanie jedną już mi wisisz.  
   - No, kurwa, sorry, że nie zauważyłem o trzeciej rano, że spalam ostatnią fajkę - obruszył się Louis. Odpalił papierosa od zapałki po czym zaciągnął się mocno i pewnie i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tęsknił za tym. Wiedział, że był uzależniony, już w tak młodym wieku, i że Harry'emu się to nie podobało, ale tolerował to, z czego Louis się cieszył, więc nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować. Papierosy były po prostu za dobre.  
  - Po chuj paliłeś o trzeciej w nocy?  
  - Po seksie - zaśmiał się  Louis i zerknął zabawnie na Zayna. Mulat wyglądał na szczerze  zdziwionego i zniesmaczonego jednocześnie.  
  - Co ty pierdolisz, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, ze zdradzasz…  
  - Nie? Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem - warknął Louis. Poczuł się urażony, że Zayn w ogóle pomyślał, że mógłby zdradzić Harry'ego.   
 - Achh, rozumiem. Seks na własną rękę - zaśmiał się dźwięcznie Zayn. Louis szturchnął go w udawanym oburzeniu.   
  - Daj spokój. Chodzi o to, że… Ugh. Dobrze wiesz, że szanuję jego zdanie. Ale no, kocham go. I on jest czasem taki, że… - jęknął Louis odrzucając głowę do tyłu.   
  - Że masz ochotę go pieprzyć? - spytał Zayn w taki sposób jakby był pewien, że właśnie to Louis chciał powiedzieć. Szatyn posłał mu puste spojrzenie po czym odwrócił wzrok i kiwnął krótko głową.  
  - Tak. - Znów zaciągnął się papierosem, wypuścił dym robiąc z niego kółka i zaciągnął się znowu.  
  - No to pogadajcie o tym.  
  - Nie musimy. Wiem dobrze jakie Harry ma zdanie na ten temat. Ja szanuję jego zdanie. Jest jeszcze młody. Kocham go, Zayn, i nie zamierzam do niczego zmuszać. Wiem dobrze jak to może wpłynąć na człowieka w tak młodym wieku, szczególnie na chłopaka. - mruknął niechętnie wspominając swój pierwszy raz. Nie chciał, by Harry miał podobne wspomnienia. Odrzucił spalonego już papierosa po czym przydeptał to butem.  
  - Chodźmy na matmę - powiedział Zayn po chwili milczenia. Zgasił swojego papierosa. Zarzucił plecak na ramię i skierował się do szkoły, a Louis dorównał mu kroku.  
  - Mamy jeszcze sześć minut, muszę znaleźć Harry'ego - odparł szatyn tym samym przyśpieszając. Zayn zaśmiał się na jego słowa. Chłopak miał dziwny zwyczaj widywania się z Harrym zawsze przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Mówił, że wtedy miał lepszy dzień.  
  Weszli do szkoły idąc od razu w kierunku ich szafek, a Louis nie zauważył w którym momencie zgubił przyjaciela. Był już przy swojej szafce i nie zamierzał się wracać i go szukać. Pewnie wpadł na jakąś laskę, która chciała by “pouczył” ją rysunku.  
  - Siemanko - krzyknął Liam po jego lewej stronie, gdy on wyjmował spod sterty śmieci książkę do matematyki.  
  - Cześć - odparł Louis bez wyrazu. Miał zły dzień, a Liam najwyraźniej wręcz przeciwnie, co jeszcze bardziej go wkurzyło. Wszystko dziś było przeciwko niemu.  
  - Zgadnij kto wczoraj zaliczył - zaświergotał Payne. Louis westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami na jego słowa. Chłopak od trzech miesięcy spotykał się z Miriam, grzeczną, dobrze wychowaną blondynką z klasy Harry'ego. Stwierdził, że ma fajną dupę i musi ją zaliczyć. Jak widać właśnie mu się udało z czego Louis nie potrafił się cieszyć. W pewnym sensie obawiał się, że za kilka dni Liam ją rzuci i złamie jej serce. Po cichu już planował, by odwieść go od tego.  
  - Zgaduję, że ty - bąknął Louis zatrzaskując szafkę i schował książkę do plecaka.  
  - Punkt dla ciebie. Było zajebiście. Oczywiście byłem miły i w ogóle, starałem się by było powoli i bezpiecznie dla niej…  
  - Biedna dziewczyna - mruknął Louis bardziej do siebie i odwrócił wzrok od przyjaciela.  
  - …powiedziała, że jej się podobało… - mówił dalej Liam, ale Louis nie słuchał go, wypatrzył w tłumie Zayna i niecierpliwił się bardzo, gdy Mulat szedł w ich kierunku.   
  - Gdzie ty zniknąłeś?  
  - Musiałem się odlać - odparł Zayn otwierając swoją szafkę.  
  - Świetnie. Pogadaj z nim, bo słuchać go nie mogę - powiedział Louis kiwając głową na Liama. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale obaj szybko zrozumieli, gdy w ich stronę szli Harry i Niall. Louis jakby zapomniał o bożym świecie, rozpromienił się cały i uśmiechnął mogąc w końcu przytulić swojego chłopaka.  
  - Hej - szepnął Harry wprost w usta Louisa. Owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi i chwilę patrzyli na siebie zanim się pocałowali. Byli w szkole, więc Harry pozwolił tylko na krótkiego czułego buziaka, co nie spodobało się Louisowi.   
  - Jeszcze jeden - jęknął Louis przesuwając nosem po policzku Harry'ego. Chłopak spuścił wzrok i zaśmiał się na jego słowa.  
  - Ludzie patrzą - odparł Harry starając się jak najłagodniej powstrzymać Louisa, nie chciał go zdenerwować, w końcu sam też chciał zamknąć się z nim w pokoju i nie wychodzić przez najbliższy tydzień, może rok.  
  - Nikt nie patrzy - szepnął Louis obejmując policzki młodszego po czym cmoknął go krótko.  
  - Tomlinson - usłyszeli szorstki i ciężki głos dyrektora. Ton ten ostrzegał Louisa przed kłopotami i sugerował, by zwolnił.  
 Szatyn westchnął ciężko, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z kolejnych pocałunków. Harry zaśmiał się widząc zdenerwowany wyraz jego twarzy. Złapał jego dłonie w swoje i splótł razem ich palce.  
  - Zobaczymy się po lekcjach? - spytał Harry. Głośny, denerwujący dzwonek na lekcje nie pozwolił Louisowi odpowiedzieć od razu. Przewrócił oczami, kiedy ten cholerny dźwięk ranił jego uszy, a Harry uśmiechał się do niego przez cały ten czas. Był niesamowity, cały czas szczęśliwy i uśmiechnięty i to Louis kochał w nim najbardziej. Może to banalne, ale Harry rozjaśniał jego życie. Mało kto pochwalał ich związek. Większość nauczycieli bała się, że Louis sprowadzi Harry'ego na złą drogę, za to mniejsza część wręcz przeciwnie. Twierdzili, że Harry pomaga Louisowi stać się lepszym człowiekiem. Tak samo uważała mama szatyna. Anne również nie przeszkadzało to, że jej syn spotyka się z o dwa lata starszym chłopakiem, który kiepsko się uczy, dużo pali, często imprezuje. Dla niej najważniejsze było to, że dbał o jej chłopca, kochał go i uszczęśliwiał.  
  - Oczywiście - odparł Louis i jakby na potwierdzenie słów ucałował Harry’ego w czoło.  
  - Zapraszam do klasy - zawołał pan Standfield sprawiając, że Louis wręcz zawarczał. Nie cierpiał tego człowieka a już tym bardziej jego przedmiotu.   
  - Zrobiłeś zadanie - spytał go Harry, gdy Niall złapał go za ramię i ciągnął do tyłu powtarzając ciągle, że spóźnią się na biologię.   
  - Uchh, nie  - sapnął Louis patrząc przepraszająco na Harry'ego. Zayn i Liam śmiali się za jego plecami, a on miał ochotę im wpierdolić.  
  - Lou - mruknął Harry kręcąc przy tym głową. - Przyjdź dziś do mnie to się trochę pouczymy.   
  - Pewnie - odparł Louis ciesząc się na wspólne popołudnie ze swoim chłopakiem, nie ważne jak je spędzą, ważne, że razem.  
  - Pouczymy się - przedrzeźnił Harry'ego Liam poruszając przy tym brwiami i szturchnął Louisa w bok.   
  - Wpierdolę ci - warknął Louis mrużąc oczy na Liama.  
  - Tomlinson - krzyknął pan Standfield słysząc przekleństwo szatyna.  
  - Musimy już iść - powiedział Niall ostatni raz po czym chwycił mocno Harry'ego i pociągnął w kierunku klasy biologicznej. Brunet zdążył jeszcze spojrzeć na swojego chłopaka i posłać mu uśmiech.  
  Louis ruszył przed siebie w kierunku klasy, a Zayn i Liam podążyli za nim.  
  - Serio, musisz go w końcu przelecieć, bo twoja frustracja seksualna niedługo nas zabije - zawołał Liam uczepiając się jego ramienia, które Louis szybko zrzucił oburzony. Nikt nie będzie mówił o jego chłopcu w taki sposób.   
  - Zamknij, kurwa, ten spierdolony ryj - zawarczał Louis. Zayn i Liam wybuchli śmiechem kompletnie ignorując zawistne spojrzenie ich przyjaciela. 

(#)  
Czwórka ze sprawdzianu z biologii jak najbardziej go zadowalała. Nie był to jego ulubiony przedmiot, wręcz przeciwnie, ale nie zamierzał go olewać tak jak Louis matematykę. Chciał skończyć szkołę z dobrymi wynikami i mieć to z głowy. Nie mógł też pozwolić, by Louis zawalił swój ostatni rok dlatego często pomagał mu w zadaniach z matematyki. Niestety szatyn był taką osobą, że uczył się tylko wtedy, gdy Harry uczył się z nim. Sam nigdy do książek nie usiadł. Z jednej strony to nierozsądne, ale z drugiej całkiem urocze, że Harry tak go motywował. Chociaż tyle mógł zrobić, bo prośby by rzucił palenie nic nie dawały. Wiedział, że nałóg jest ciężki do rzucenia, dlatego nie naciskał zbyt często, starał się to tolerować, ale jednocześnie w jakiś sposób mu to ukrócić. Na przykład tym, że przy nim nie miał prawa palić, bo Harry “dusił się”, a bardzo często ze sobą przebywali, więc Louis palił mniej. Zawsze jakiś plus.  
  Spojrzał na swój sprawdzian, dumny z czerwonego C, i tak jak poprosiła nauczycielka przestudiował swoje błędy i sprawdzał poprawne odpowiedzi w zeszycie. Niall zamiast tego skrzyżował ramiona na ławce i ułożył na nich głowę. Znów dostał dwa, a przecież uczył się na ten sprawdzian razem z Harrym, przecież umiał dużo. To nie było fair. Nieważne ile się uczył, i tak zawsze dostawał słabą ocenę. Nie miał głowy do nauki. Jedyny przedmiot z jakiego był dobry to wychowanie fizyczne.   
  - Mama mnie zabije - jęknął niezrozumiale w rękaw i zerknął na Harry'ego. Chłopak spojrzał na niego. Zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się.  
  - Może kupie Louisowi jakieś plastry nikotynowe? - spytał patrząc na blondyna, choć wyglądało to jakby pytał sam siebie.  
  - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Dostałem dwóję - burknął prostując się na krześle po czym osunął się w dół.   
  - Niall, ty zawsze dostajesz dwóje. Nic się nie martw, wciąż jesteś moim kumplem.  
  - Dzięki za pocieszenie.   
  - Do usług - zaśmiał się Harry w odpowiedzi.   
  W tym samym czasie zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę. Wszyscy uczniowie czym prędzej się pakowali, by jak najszybciej opuścić klasę i cieszyć się tą pięciominutową pauzą. Harry i Niall oddali swoje sprawdziany nauczycielce i również wyszli z klasy. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w tym tłumie nastolatków poszukiwał swojego chłopaka. Louis matematykę miał na drugim końcu szkoły, więc szukanie go wzrokiem było bezcelowe. Pewnie wyszedł z Zaynem na fajkę. Harry wyjął swój telefon z kieszeni spodni i w kontaktach odnalazł numer do chłopaka. Chciał do niego zadzwonić i poprosić, by przyszedł pod klasę geograficzną, gdzie za chwilę miał kolejną lekcję, ale ktoś zatrzymał go na schodach.  
  - Cześć, Harry - przywitał się z nim Oscar z drugiej klasy. Harry znał go, bo chłopak redagował ich gazetkę szkolną. Wszyscy go znali.  
  - No cześć. Co jest? - spytał trochę zirytowany. Miał inne plany niż rozmowa z nim. Niall stanął u góry schodów i patrzył na nich niecierpliwie.  
  - Piszę właśnie artykuł o homoseksualistach. No wiesz, żeby pokazać ludziom, że to normalne i tak dalej.  
  - I co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
  - No jak to co? Jesteś gejem. A ty i Louis jesteście najpopularniejszą parą gejów w naszej szkole. W sumie to jedyną i znam tylko was. Dlatego chcę trochę pogadać, żebyś mi pomógł. Jak chcesz to możesz być anonimowy.  
  - No dobra - westchnął Harry po chwili zastanowienia. To w sumie nawet fajna sprawa. Ludzie przestaliby może w końcu patrzeć się na nich dziwnie, szczególnie niektórzy nauczyciele. Zrozumieliby, że homoseksualizm jest normalny, że się z tym rodzisz i inne takie. - To o co miałbyś mnie spytać? Mógłbym się lepiej przygotować.  
  - No na przykład jak sam się zorientowałeś, jak się z tym czułeś, czujesz, jak twoi rodzice na to zareagowali, przyjaciele. Takie podstawy. Mógłbyś też powiedzieć o bezpiecznym seksie, bo u homo to chyba inaczej z tym, nie?  
  - Umm - mruknął Harry nagle się pesząc. Odwrócił wzrok i potarł palcami oczy, co zawsze robił, gdy czuł się niekomfortowo. Prawda była taka, że nic nie wiedział o seksie. Może tyle co usłyszał czy przeczytał, ale nie miał doświadczenia. On i Louis jeszcze tego nie robili. Nie śpieszyli się i nie mieli zamiaru w najbliższym czasie czegokolwiek zmieniać. Harry po prostu nie czuł się gotowy, a Louis kochał go i szanował. Sam miał niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienie pierwszego razu, dlatego nie zamierzał naciskać. - Wiesz, no..  
  - Harry, geografia! - krzyknął Niall, ale żaden nie zareagował na jego słowa.  
  - Nie uprawiacie seksu? - spytał Oscar, tak po prostu, jakby rozmowa na ten temat z tak naprawdę obcym mu chłopakiem była całkowicie normalna.   
  - N-niee - bąknął Harry i spuścił wzrok. Czuł się zażenowany.  
  - Och. To dziwne. Myślałem, że geje szybko w to wkraczają. No przynajmniej Louis na takiego wygląda - odparł Oscar z uśmiechem. Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. - Ale okej. Pogadamy o czymś innym. Jeszcze później cię złapię i się umówimy…  
  - Nie. Słuchaj. Jednak nie chce. Znajdź kogoś innego - powiedział szybko Harry nie pozwalając nawet odpowiedzieć chłopakowi. Dołączył do Nialla i skierowali się do klasy geograficznej.  
  - Co on od ciebie chciał? - spytał Niall, gdy opadli na ławce przy grzejniku. Harry milczał przez chwilę zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć. Uratował go sms od Louisa.  
  “Zapomniałem, że mam sprawdzian z fizyki. Mogę się urwać?”  
  “Nie ma mowy. Idź, napisz. Pomogę ci poprawić.” - odpisał uśmiechając się do siebie. Uwielbiał to, że Louis praktycznie zawsze się go pytał czy może zrobić coś, co w pewnym sensie było nielegalne lub nieodpowiednie.   
  - No więc? - ponaglił go Niall. Harry przewrócił oczami i schował telefon. Milczeli, kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek na lekcje.  
  - Pisze jakiś artykuł o gejach i chciał pogadać o bezpiecznym seksie - odparł Harry zniżonym głosem. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek usłyszał.   
  - Co? - zaśmiał się Niall odrzucając głowę i uderzając się nią w ścianę. Harry ponownie się zarumienił. - Przecież wy tego nie robicie - dodał uspokajając swój śmiech. Harry posłał mu spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.   
 Nauczyciel geografii przyszedł w końcu i otworzył im salę. Cała klasę weszła do środka i każdy zajął swoje miejsce. Harry i Niall oczywiście siedzieli razem. Wyłożyli podręczniki na ławkę i kiedy wszyscy powoli się uciszali, pan Bailey sprawdzał obecność i przygotowywał się do zajęć.  
  - Myślisz, że powinniśmy? - spytał cicho Harry udając, że czyta notatki z zeszytu. Niall spojrzał na niego robiąc przy tym głupią minę, bo nie wiedział o co przyjacielowi chodzi. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał i uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
  - Głupek - skwitował Niall kręcąc przy tym głową. - Niczego nie powinniście. To jest wasza sprawa, nie? Bardzo wasza i nikt nie może w to ingerować, Harry. Jak będziecie chcieli to będziecie się pieprzyć. Ale nie powinniście. Pamiętaj, że nic nie musisz. I nikomu nic do tego, jak wygląda wasz związek.   
  - Mmm - mruknął w odpowiedzi i zajął się lekcją.  
 Niall i może miał rację, oczywiście, że ją miał. Ale to nie zmieniało tego, że Harry czuł się głupio z tym, że od kiedy Louis był z nim, to tak jakby żył w celibacie. A byli razem już rok i chłopakowi takiemu jak Louis na pewno było ciężko się powstrzymywać. Był dorosłym mężczyzną i miał swoje potrzeby. Takie, których Harry nie mógł jeszcze zaspokoić. Nie czuł się na to gotowy, a Louis już kilka razy mu powiedział, że bardzo by chciał się z nim kochać. Nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, po prostu go o tym informował. Wtedy Harry uważał to za słodkie, teraz zrozumiał, że chłopak po prostu dawał mu znać, że pragnie go w więcej niż jeden sposób i oczekuje tego samego od niego. No może nie tyle co oczekuje, ale byłoby miło. Harry oczywiście, że go rozumiał i miał wręcz ochotę go przeprosić. Może jednak powinni.  
(#)  
\- Ej, nie uwierzycie - sapnęła Miriam uwieszając się ramienia Liama. Louis przewrócił oczami.  
  Stali właśnie przed szkołą, on Zayn i Liam, i czekali, aż Harry i Niall skończą lekcję. Pojawienie się Miriam oznaczało, że niedługo mieli wyjść z budynku. Louis przyjął papierosa od Zayna i razem zaciągnęli się nikotyną. Obaj nie mogli znieść widoku Liama i Miriam razem.  
  - Co jest? - spytał ją Liam odgarniając jej włosy z twarzy i poprawił szalik wokół jej szyi. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, a Zayn miał ochotę udać, że wymiotuje. Dziś dowiedział się, że oboje idą na bal wiosenny i wiedział już, że on tam nie pójdzie, nawet gdyby mieli mu zapłacić.  
  - Jutro zamiast w-fu mamy zajęcia o seksie i mamy sobie przygotować o co chcemy zapytać. Każda klasa będzie to miała jutro, wy też.  
  - O, Louis - odezwał się Liam szczerząc się do szatyna - Będziesz mógł zapytać jak przekonać chłopaka do seksu.  
  - Weź spierdalaj, co? - warknął Louis wydychając dym na Liama. Chłopak zachłysnął się, co choć trochę uszczęśliwiło szatyna.  
  Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza pomiędzy nimi, aż w drzwiach szkoły pojawili się Harry i Niall od razu idąc w ich stronę. Louis zaciągnął się ostatni raz papierosem po czym wyrzucił go czym prędzej i rozłożył ramiona dla swojego chłopaka. Harry zaśmiał się na dziubek Louisa, który najwyraźniej chciał go pocałować. Chwycił jego wciąż uniesione dłonie i splótł razem ich palce.  
  - Nie ma mowy, paliłeś - powiedział Harry muskając nosem o nos Louisa. Czuł wyraźnie ten smród papierosowy, ale starał się nie skrzywić i utrzymać uśmiech.  
  - To idziemy na kebsa? - zagadnął Liam spoglądając na wszystkich.   
  - My idziemy uczyć się matematyki - odparł Harry przyciągając Louisa do swojego boku.   
  Zayn patrzył na nich rozczulony, bo uwielbiał to jaki jego przyjaciel był przy młodszym chłopcu, i to że razem obaj byli szczęśliwi. Liam za to śmiał się do siebie, bo nie rozumiał o co im chodzi z tą miłością.  
  - Achh, tak to się teraz nazywa - parsknął Liam i mrugnął bezczelnie do Zayna, który spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
  - Liam, serio. Weź się już, kurwa, zamknij - skwitował go Mulat. Payne wzruszył ramionami i zajął się swoją dziewczyną.  
  Harry wyglądał na zagubionego, na jego policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce zażenowania. Gdyby nie to, że trzymał mocno Louisa, chłopak mógłby nawet uderzyć Liama. Ostatnio stał się bardzo bezczelny, nawet jak na niego.  
  - Na razie - mruknął Louis zgarniając Harry'ego pod ramię i razem z Niallem wyszli z terenu szkoły.  
  Niall i Harry mieszkali tylko dwa domy od siebie. Za to Louis do swojego chłopca miał długą drogę, dlatego zdecydowanie wolał, by spotykali się od razu po szkole i to najlepiej u Harry'ego, który miał tylko jedną siostrę, a nie pięć tak jak Louis. W ten sposób mieli więcej przestrzeni, więcej czasu dla siebie, nikt im nie przeszkadzał, nie śpiewał głupich piosenek i nie wyciągał Harry'ego na oglądanie bajek.   
  Pożegnali się z Niallem i weszli do ciepłego pomieszczenia. Rozebrali się w korytarzu, gdzie już czuć było, że mama Harry'ego coś pichciła. Słyszała ich, ale wolała pozostać cicho. Harry chwycił dłoń Louisa i w skarpetkach podreptali do kuchni. Uwielbiał w Lou to, że chłopak zawsze był takim słodkim buntownikiem, który dużo przeklinał i palił, nie raz znalazł się na komisariacie i robił dużo nielegalnych i nieodpowiednich rzeczy, ale przy osobach, które kochał stawał się małym puchatym pieskiem. Szczególnie przy Harrym, był wręcz idealny.  
  - Bierzcie póki ciepłe - powiedziała Anne. Z piekarnika wyciągnęła kolejną tackę drożdżówek z rodzynkami. Wiedziała, że Louis je uwielbiał, a ona uwielbiała sprawiać mu przyjemność. Chciała, by czuł się u nich jak w domu, zawsze mile widziany. Póki nie skrzywdził Harry'ego.  
  - Kocham pani bułeczki - mruknął Louis i wręcz zamruczał biorąc w dłoń jedną z nich.   
  Harry wyciągnął z szafki duży talerz i ułożył na nim kilka drożdżówek. W czasie gdy Louis się zajadał on robił im kakao.  
  - Będziemy uczyć się matmy - powiedział Harry do mamy, tak jakby chciał ją zapewnić, że nie będą robić niczego stosownego. Kobieta spojrzała wymownie na Louisa. - Bo Louis znów nie zrobił zadania, a ja nie mogę pozwolić by zawalił ten rok.  
  - Och, Harry, to słodkie z twojej strony - zaświergotała, przez Louis się zarumienił.  
  - Ja tylko nie chce, by mój chłopak wylądował na ulicy.  
  - Przecież nie wyląduje na ulicy przez nie odrobienie zadania.  
  - Prawda? To samo mu mówię - powiedział Louis z pełną buzią. Harry pokręcił głową po czym ucałował go w policzek.   
  - Chodź - szepnął mu do ucha i pociągnął do swojego pokoju.   
 Tacę z drożdżówkami odłożył na mały stolik do kawy przy oknie, a oni opadli wygodnie na łóżko. Louis od razu objął Harry'ego w pasie i przyciągnął do piersi tak, że leżeli teraz na łyżeczkę. Młodszy chichotał, gdy jego chłopak całował go po szyi, a dłońmi delikatnie muskał skórę jego ramion. Uwielbiał, gdy był taki czuły wobec niego, kochany i troskliwy. Czasami już sam nie wiedział czy bardziej woli takiego Louisa, czy może raczej tę jego brutalną stronę, dzięki której poznali się półtora roku temu. Był na zakupach w Tesco, a Louis i Zayn urządzili sobie wyścig wózkami, i tak, Louis ze swoim wózkiem wpadł na wózek Harry'ego. Młodszy był wręcz przerażony, bo Louis miał wtedy czerwone włosy i oczy pomalowane czarną kredką a koszulka bez rękawów odsłaniała jego tatuaże. Z czasem jego wygląd się zmienił; wrócił do naturalnego koloru włosów, przestał się malować i wyjął wszystkie kolczyki, bo jak mówił - dorósł. Za to on był zachwycony słodkim zagubionych chłopcem w uroczych loczkach, błękitnym sweterku, spodniach od piżamy i butach emu. Już wtedy Zayn wiedział, że jego przyjaciel wpadł po uszy.   
  - Louis - zaśmiał się Harry czując jak dłonie starszego wędrują pod jego bluzę - Matematyka czeka.   
  - Tyle czekała to teraz nic jej się nie stanie, jeszcze pięć minut - odparł Louis przyciskając usta do jednego z kręgów na karku chłopca. Miał ochotę pozostawić mnóstwo śladów na jego ciele, ale wiedział, że Harry mu na to nie pozwoli.  
  - Nie - powiedział Harry co nie brzmiało przekonująco. Obrócił się w ramionach starszego i ułożył głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. - Musimy się uczyć.   
  - Później - sapnął Louis we włosy chłopca. Nagle zrobił się śpiący i zapragnął przytulić mocno Harry'ego i razem tak zasnąć. Albo po prostu leżeć.   
  - Nie - ponowił brunet po czym wstał niespodziewanie i sięgnął do plecaka Louisa, z którego wyciągnął podręczniki do matematyki.   
  Ostatecznie usiedli do nauki. Louis dał się przekonać buziakiem za każde dobrze rozwiązane zadanie. Przerobili to z czym chłopak miał największe problemy czyli nierówności, pierwiastki i ciągi. Wyszło na to, że to nie są problemy, tylko Louis jest po prostu leniwy i nie chce mu się uczyć. Wystarczyło mu wyjaśnić o co chodzi, tak by naprawdę zrozumiał, a nie tylko kiwał głową i wszystkie zadania zrobił prawie że idealnie. W zamian dostał długiego, czułego buziaka.  
  - Jestem dumny - szepnął Harry wprost w jego usta. - Mam nadzieję, że z następnej kartkówki dostaniesz co najmniej czwórkę.  
  - Nie mów o matmie kiedy się całujemy - burknął Louis wciągając chłopaka na swoje kolana.   
  Harry objął ramionami jego szyję i wpił się w jego usta. Dłonie starszy ułożył na jego udach i trzymał go mocno. Nie potrafił znieść nacisku bioder Harry'ego na jego krocze, dlatego opadł plecami na łóżko i przekręcił ich na bok, tak by patrzyli na siebie.   
  - Co robisz? - zaśmiał się Harry. Zdziwił się, że Louis przerwał ich tak intymną chwilę.   
  - Pójdziesz ze mną na wiosenny bal? - spytał ściszonym głosem patrząc uważnie w oczy chłopaka. Harry miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem ale powstrzymał się.  
  - Co? Ty, chcesz iść na bal?  
  - Chcę - zaśmiał się cicho Louis przymykając oczy. Bawiło go, aż takie zdziwienie jego chłopaka.  
  - Ale… Louis, czy ty siebie słyszysz? Ty i bal? Co cię do tego skłoniło?  
  - Umm. Ty.  
  - Ja?   
  - Mhm. Mam ciebie, więc fajnie by było pójść tam, trochę potańczyć, napić się, ogólnie pokazać się z tobą.  
  - Achh, więc o to się rozchodzi.  
  - Mhm. Chcę się pochwalić moim ślicznym chłopakiem - mruknął złączając ich czoła po czym musnął delikatnie jego usta. Harry poczuł jak jego serce trzepocze w piersi.   
  - Dobrze, więc jakiego koloru będziesz miał koszulę? Chcę dopasować sukienkę.  
  - Nie żartuj sobie - zaśmiał się Louis. Harry przez chwilę wyglądał na poważnego, ale niedługo po tym również się zaśmiał. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że Louis mógłby chcieć iść na bal, bo wiedział doskonale, że nie kręcą go takie rzeczy. Dlatego bardzo się na to cieszył.   
  - Ale ubierzesz garnitur?   
  - Ubiorę. I ty też - odparł szybko Louis i cmoknął go w usta. - A potem może byśmy gdzieś poszli?   
  - Niby gdzie? - Harry przekręcił się na plecy i pozwolił by Louis ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. Dłonią objął jego ciało, a drugą sięgnął do dłoni szatyna i splótł razem ich palce.  
  - Nie wiem. Gdzieś do hotelu. Spędzimy razem trochę czasu, sami - zanucił Louis. Puścił dłoń Harry'ego i swoją wsunął minimalnie pod jego bluzę, tak by choć trochę dotknąć jego nagiej skóry. Poczuł jak Harry się spiął, ale nie skomentował tego. - Co myślisz? - spytał, gdy brunet wciąż milczał.  
  Harry wiedział, że chodziło mu o seks. Musiał dobrze się nad tym zastanowić. Nie mógł podjąć decyzji w dwie minuty, nie chciał już teraz odpowiedzieć Louisowi, nie chciał by już zaczął szukać idealnego hotelu, a z drugiej strony nie chciał go zasmucić.  
  - Spytam mamę - odparł obojętnie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis uniósł na niego spojrzenie. Nie chciał, by chłopak wyczuł przyśpieszone bicie jego serca, więc przekręcił się z powrotem na bok i przytulił do jego piersi, głowę chowając pod brodę. Zamknął oczy.   
  Był przerażony.  
(#)  
Przed szkołą wpadł po niego Niall, tak jak zawsze. Chodzenie razem do szkoły było dla nich czymś oczywistym. Byli najlepszymi kumplami od dziecka, a od kiedy Harry związał się Louisem i spędzał z nim praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę, czas przed szkołą był dla nich jednym z niewielu, gdy mogli tak po prostu ze sobą pogadać. W szkole dziwnie jest rozmawiać o prywatnych sprawach, a za smsami Harry nie przepadał. Zawsze lepiej jest się zwierzyć twarzą w twarz. Problem w tym, że Harry nie miał pojęcia jak powiedzieć Niallowi o tym, że Louis chce uprawiać seks w dniu balu wiosennego, czym on był przerażony. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Nikt nigdy z nim o tym nie rozmawiał, nie miał okazji spytać się taty czy mamy jak to wszystko wygląda, szczególnie kiedy ma się chłopaka, nie wiedział co powinien robić, jak się zachować. Czuł się zagubiony. Nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na takie rzeczy.  
 Z Louisem nigdy tak naprawdę też o tym nie rozmawiał. Zastanawiał się czego on mógł od niego oczekiwać, jak mógłby go zadowolić. Co się w ogóle robi w takich momentach? Powinni się całować i przytulać czy od razu przejść do rzeczy? Co się wtedy mówi? Co powinni mieć przy sobie, co kupić? Powinien się przygotować jakoś szczególnie? To miał być seks oralny czy analny? Miał się ogolić? O Boże.. Miał tyle pytań. Był przerażony, to wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Chciał to wszystko na spokojnie przedyskutować z Lou.  
  - O co chodzi? - spytał Niall zerkając na Harry'ego. Chłopak posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie i znów wbił wzrok w chodnik. - Coś cię gryzie.  
  Harry sięgnął dłonią do twarzy i przetarł nią oczy. Westchnął ciężko i milczał chwilę zanim odpowiedział.  
  - Louis chce uprawiać seks - odparł cicho. Miał wrażenie, że się rumieni.  
  - O, no w końcu! Cieszę się, że przestaniesz być prawiczkiem. Jak do tego doszliście?  
  - Nie doszliśmy. Louis powiedział, że po balu wiosennym moglibyśmy “pójść do hotelu, żeby spędzić razem czas”. To taka jakby… propozycja.  
  - A ty co na to?  
  - Nie wiem - westchnął Harry. Zatrzymał się na środku chodnika, co zrobił i Niall. Spojrzeli na siebie. - Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł?  
  - Pewnie. Harry, nie ma czego się bać. Jeśli się kochacie to świetny pomysł.   
  - Serio?  
  - No serio. A czego się boisz?  
  - Sam nie wiem.   
  - Harry. Louis cię kocha, a ty kochasz jego. Seks to tylko kolejny krok, no nie? Będziecie ze sobą jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze bliżej. Jestem pewien, że się nie zwiedziesz. A noc po balu to świetna pora. Zobaczysz, Louis o ciebie zadba i w ogóle i potem będziesz klepał jak to było wam idealnie - parsknął śmiechem klepiąc przy tym Harry'ego w ramię. Brunet również się zaśmiał i pomyślał, że Niall znów ma rację. Nie miał się czego bać. Louis był idealnym chłopakiem i kochał go i seks pewnie też będzie niesamowity. Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz, a kiedy jak nie teraz.  
  Wszyscy razem spotkali się na półgodzinnej przerwie na stołówce. Nawet Miriam, która nie potrafiła się odczepić od Liama i tylko jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Kiedyś Harry i Niall nawet ją lubili, ale teraz gdy widzą jak zachowuje się przy starszym, przystojnym chłopaku, z którym straciła dziewictwo, stwierdzili, że jest taka sama jak większość dziewczyn.  
  Od kiedy Louis zaprosił Harry'ego na bal, młodszy dopiero zauważył te wszystkie plakaty w szkole, i to że wszyscy o tym mówili, okropnie podekscytowani. Harry też był, ale nie ze względu na bal, tylko na to co miało się wydarzyć później. Z jednej strony nie mógł się tego doczekać, ale z drugiej trochę się bał. Jednak starał się uspokoić i mówił sobie, że będzie wspaniale, bo to Louis.   
  - Słyszeliście? - zagadnął Zayn tym samym przerywając sesję migdalenia Liama i Miriam. Nie mógł już dłużej na nich patrzeć, nie podczas lunchu. - Praktycznie wszyscy po balu idą na seks, oczywiście pary - powiedział, gdy wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na nim. Nie wiedział co Louis i Harry planowali, dlatego nie mógł wiedzieć, że Harry poczuje się nieswojo.  
  Spiął się na swoim miejscu i spuścił wzrok. Na szczęście obok był Louis, chwycił jego dłoń i przylgnął do niego bokiem. Nie chciał, by Harry myślał, że będą uprawiać seks dlatego, że połowa par w szkole się na to zdecydowała. Nawet o tym nie wiedział, gdy zaproponował to Harry'emu. Pomyślał, że bal wiosenny to dobry czas, bo mogli się urwać nie tłumacząc się rodzicom. Inni ludzie nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego.   
  - Ja i bez balu mam seks - odparł Liam na co Miriam zachichotała, a on cmoknął ją w policzek. Niall włożył sobie palec do ust i udał, że wymiotuje. Może tylko dlatego, by rozśmieszyć Harry'ego.   
  - Jesteście żałośni - skwitował ich Zayn i wepchnął sobie kilka frytek do buzi. - Chciałem powiedzieć, że to nawet fajna sprawa. Jakby… jeden z najważniejszych momentów życia, nie?  
  - Właśnie - zgodził się z nim Louis i dopiero po dłuższym czasie, kiedy każdy zajął się sobą, ucałował Harry'ego w skroń.   
  Na lekcji angielskiego Harry dostał od niego smsa, który w pewnym sensie go uspokoił i sprawił, że już naprawdę nie mógł się tego doczekać; “Zignoruj ich wszystkich. Zrobimy to dlatego, że się kochamy”.  
(#)  
 Bal zaplanowany był na godzinę dziewiętnastą, dlatego Louis u Harry'ego był już o osiemnastej. Chciał, by pobyli chwilę razem, aby Harry się odstresował i rozluźnił. Louis starał się, by było idealnie. Ubrał garnitur i eleganckie buty, tak jak prosił go Harry. Strój ten w ogóle mu nie odpowiadał, ale dla swojego chłopca, był gotów przecierpieć. Irytowało go to, że zachwycał się tym jak “przystojnie wygląda”, tak dojrzale i elegancko. A może udawał, że się irytuje, bo tak naprawdę jego serce trzepotało. Uwielbiał, gdy Harry go komplementował.   
  Dali też trochę czasu dla Anne, by zrobiła im kilka zdjęć albo kilkadziesiąt. Obaj mieli wrażenie, że to ona bardziej się na to cieszy, więc nie chcieli jej psuć zabawy.   
  - Harry - zawołała syna, gdy obaj już wychodzili. Na zewnątrz czekała na nich taksówka. Louis zaczekał na niego przy drzwiach. - Weź to - szepnęła sięgając po jego dłoń i wcisnęła mu w nią małą torebeczkę.   
  - Mamo - jęknął Harry, gdy dostrzegł, że była to prezerwatywa. Zarumienił się. Jego mama chciała, by to zrobili.   
  - Bawcie się dobrze - mruknęła po czym cmoknęła go w policzek i zamknęła przed nim drzwi.  
  Serce mu dudniło, kiedy włożył saszetkę do tylnej kieszeni. Louis wpuścił go pierwszego do taksówki i usiadł zaraz obok. Dostrzegł, że Harry jest jakiś nieswój, co tłumaczył tym co planowali. I całkowicie go rozumiał, bo on sam też się trochę stresował. Chciał zadowolić Harry'ego, sprawić, by ten moment był dla niego niezapomniany. Był dla nich był.  
  Na balu była prawie cała szkoła, co tak szczerze niezbyt interesowało Harry'ego i Lou. Uczniowie już tańczyli, wygłupiali się i zajadali słodyczami. Oni jednak skupieni byli tylko na sobie, ich myśli krążyły wokół ich pierwszego razu. Obaj nie mogli się tego doczekać, mieli ochotę jak najszybciej stąd wybyć, ale starali się zachować pozory. Pogadali chwilę z Liamem i Miriam, zatańczyli z Niallem i jego azjatycką partnerką, rok starszą Li Yang, siedzieli chwilę wśród znajomych i popijali poncz. Mieli też swoja dwa wolne tańce, bo Harry nalegał, a Louis nie mógł mu odmówić.   
  Objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Harry trzymał dłonie na jego ramionach, ich nosy się stykały, a oni patrzyli sobie w oczy, co w takiej pozycji było to dość trudne i zabawne. Louis w pewnym momencie zrobił zeza, na co Harry wybuchł śmiechem. Powoli się rozluźniali.  
  - Nie rób z siebie idioty - parsknął Harry. Pacnął starszego palcem w nos, a on przewrócił oczami.   
  - Nie muszę - mruknął ze spokojnym wyrazem twarzy po czym cmoknął go w usta. Niedaleko ich dostrzegł dyrektora szkoły, więc pogłębił pocałunek. Nie wiedział czemu, ale chciał go zdenerwować. Po prostu taki był. I nie zamierzał się też kryć ze swoimi uczuciami.   
  - Louis - zaśmiał się Harry odsuwając od siebie chłopaka. Trzymał mocno w dłoniach jego twarz i zaglądał w jego błyszczące oczy.   
  - Nie wstydź się - szepnął Louis po czym złapał mocno biodra młodszego i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że ich biodra się zderzyły. Obaj poczuli nieopisaną przyjemność. Harry zamruczał w jego usta i pozwolił, by kołysał ich na boki. Ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie, nagle pomiędzy nimi zrobiło się bardzo intymnie. Dłonie Louisa z bioder zsunęły się na pośladki chłopaka, a on nie protestował. Objął starszego za szyję, przekrzywił głowę całując go mocniej, następnie stęknął w jego wargi czując wyraźnie jak Louis staje się twardy.   
  - Tomlinson. - Przy nich pojawił się jednak dyrektor. Chwycił Louisa za ramię i mocno odsunął od Harry'ego. Oboje się zaśmiali, choć młodszy się zawstydził.  
  - Już wychodzimy - powiedział Louis mocno łapiąc Harry'ego za dłoń, splótł ich palce i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Harry przylgnął do jego boku i chichotał mu w szyję. Kochał go i uwielbiał, gdy robił na złość nauczycielom.  
  - Jaki z ciebie chuligan - parsknął Harry i cmoknął Louisa w policzek. Wyszli na chłodne, marcowe powietrze i usiedli na ławce.  
  - To nie ma nic wspólnego z chuligaństwem - odparł Louis wzruszając ramionami. Z kieszeni wyjął telefon, by zadzwonić po taksówkę.  
  - Wiem - szepnął Harry obejmując twarz Louisa dłońmi po czym złączył ich usta na sekundę. Oparł czoło o jego i zaglądali sobie w oczy przez chwilę, w kompletnej ciszy, aż Louis postanowił powtórzyć ich pocałunek. Ich języki spotkały się i całowaliby się dłużej, gdyby nie to, że w telefonie odezwał się taksówkarz.   
  Louis podał adres szkoły i od tego czasu czekali kilka minut zanim czarny samochód pojawił się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wsiedli czym prędzej i poprosili o dowóz do hotelu. Louis objął Harry'ego w pasie i pociągnął na siebie tak, by głowa młodszego opadła na jego ramię. Kiedy czuł się już pewniej, a podniecenie wróciło, zsunął dłoń na udo chłopaka i zacisnął na nim palce. Harry zamruczał mu do ucha. Jednak tylko po to, by przekonać go, że wcale się nie denerwuję. Bo denerwował się, i to bardzo. Stres nim zawładnął i nie potrafił nad nim zapanować, nie wiedział jak się zachować, kiedy Louis wyraźnie chciał zacząć grę wstępną.   
  - Hej, Harry - szepnął Louis przyciskając policzek do włosów chłopca. Harry chwycił jego dłoń na swoim udzie i splótł ich palce. - Spójrz na mnie - poprosił cicho i odsunął się od niego. Harry po chwili uniósł się, a ich oczy się spotkały. Patrzyli chwilę na siebie w kompletnej ciszy, aż Louis przymknął oczy i podarował mu eskimoski pocałunek. Harry uśmiechnął się po czym ledwo wyczuwalnie złączył ich usta. - Kocham cię.  
  - Ja też cię kocham.   
  W hotelu Louis odebrał kluczyk do ich pokoju i czym prędzej zamknęli się w windzie. Tam nie potrafili oderwać się od siebie. W ich pocałunkach było więcej zębów niż czegokolwiek. Dłonie błądziły po ciałach, a denerwującą windową muzyczkę zagłuszały ich jęki. Harry nie miał pojęcia, że można być, aż tak bardzo podnieconym. Jego penis napierał na materiał bokserek, serce dudniło, nie potrafił wziąć porządnego oddechu i wiedział, że Louis czuł się podobnie. A nawet bardziej niż podobnie; on odczuwał wszystko jeszcze mocniej, spragniony nagiego ciała jego ślicznego chłopca.   
  Gorączkowo wpadli do hotelowego pokoju. Louis przyparł Harry'ego ściany, zamknął drzwi i przyssał się do szyi chłopaka. Młodszy odrzucił głowę, pozwalając, by Louis gryzł i lizał jego skórę. Miał wrażenie, że stawał się jeszcze twardszy, bokserki i spodnie zaczęły już mocno go uwierać, czuł, że już ocieka. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie czuł się w taki sposób, i uwielbiał to. Nawet nie myślał, że miłość i pragnienie drugiej osoby tak blisko, może aż tak oddziaływać na niego. Szczerze już nie mógł się doczekać najlepszej części.  
  Louis chwycił go za uda i podrzucił do góry sadzając go sobie na biodrach. Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie wtulając twarz w szyję chłopaka, Louis również się uśmiechnął. Ułożył chłopca na łóżku i sam zaczął się na nie wdrapywać niczym dzikie przyczajone zwierzę, wypiął się pupą, zamruczał patrząc Harry'emu w oczy i oblizał wargi. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że znów się zaśmiał. Uwielbiał to, że Louis tak bardzo starał się go rozluźnić.   
  - Ty zwierzaku - mruknął sięgając dłońmi do twarzy Louisa po czym objął go za szyję i pociągnął na siebie.   
  Ich usta się zderzyły w mocnym, namiętnym pocałunku. Szatyn ułożył dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego, wręcz wbił palce w jego kości. Sapnął, gdy Harry owinął nogi wokół jego pasa i mocno przycisnął jego kroczę do swojego. Obaj czuli jak mocno twardzi byli. Louis miał ochotę już go rozebrać, więc zaczął błądzić ustami po jego szyi a dłońmi sięgnął do guzików koszuli młodszego. Zszarpnął z niego marynarkę, a potem ową koszulę i mocno trzymając go za uda nachylił się nad jego klatką piersiową. Oparł o nią brodę i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Chłopak patrzył na niego błyszczącymi oczami, jego usta były róże i spuchnięte, a policzki zarumienione. Był tak śliczny, że naprawdę ostatkami sił powstrzymywał się, by nie rzucić tych wszystkich czułości i pieprzyć go mocno w materac.   
  Ostatecznie jednak posłał mu buziaka, a kiedy Harry odpowiedział mu uśmiech, on przytknął usta do jego rozpalonej skóry. Wytyczał sobie ścieżkę buziakami, od mostka, aż do pępka. Na brzuchu tworzył mu kilka sinych znaków ciesząc się na podniecające jęki chłopca pod nim, jednocześnie sięgnął do rozporka eleganckich spodni. Odpiął go szybko i zdjął z niego materiał wraz ze skarpetkami i butami. Harry poprawił się na swoim miejscu i w tym czasie Louis zrzucił z siebie koszulę i marynarkę, a potem usiadł na brzegu łóżka i również zdjął obuwie.   
  Wszystko to sprawiło, że znów zwolnili, dlatego usiadł na jego udach, sięgnął po dłonie i splótł ich palce. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę uspokajając oddechy, aż obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a Louis nachylił się i złączył ich usta. Nie zajęło im długo, by delikatne pocałunki zmieniły się w te ostre i spragnione, tak jakby chcieli połknąć siebie nawzajem. Harry powoli tracił oddech, więc Louis przerwał tę pieszczotę i powrócił do znaczenia jego klatki piersiowej. Owinął usta wokół sutka Harry'ego, a jedną dłonią chwycił jego wciąż zakrytego penisa. Harry otworzył szeroko i oczy i usta. Jego oddech zatrzymał się, nogi mimowolnie podkurczyły. Ciało pragnęło dotyku Louisa, ale on sam nie chciał, by to było tak szybko, by tak to wyglądało. Mimo wszystko chciał, by się kochali, a nie pieprzyli.  
  - Louis - stęknął Harry wyginając ciało w łuk. Szatyn ściskał mocno jego kutasa, ciesząc się mokrą plamą na materiale bokserek, jednocześnie ssał mocno jego sutek. Był pewien, że był już siny. - Lou, spokojnie - poprosił Harry wplatając palce we włosy Louisa. Starał się delikatnie go odciągnąć.  
  - Nie umiem być spokojny - sapnął Louis odrywając się od sutka chłopca, po czym od razu przycisnął usta do jego obojczyka.  
  - Zwolnij, proszę - szepnął Harry. Zamrugał powiekami, by w oczach nie wezbrały się łzy. Nie chciał panikować.   
  Louis zaniepokojony uniósł na niego spojrzenie. Harry wyglądał na lekko przestraszonego, o co miał żal do siebie. Wiedział, że trochę przesadził, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że chłopak tak na niego wpływał.   
  - Okej. Przepraszam - mruknął nachylając się nad twarzą Harry'ego. Ucałował delikatnie jego spuchnięte wargi. - Będę ostrożny.  
  - Po prostu… spokojnie. Bądź delikatny - mruknął cicho Harry, nie mógł niestety w żaden sposób ukryć tego, że jego głos na końcu załamał się. Czuł się zażenowany, więc odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał, by Louis dostrzegł, że pojawiły się w nich łzy.   
  - Hej - szepnął miękko Louis. Usiadł ostrożnie na jego biodrach i dłońmi objął twarz, by chłopak spojrzał a niego. - Co się dzieję? Chcesz przestać?  
  - Nie, nie. - zaprzeczył szybko i postarał się uśmiechnąć.  
  - Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musimy. Nie chcę cię zmuszać, Harry. Po prostu powiedz.   
  - Chcę, bardzo chcę - powiedział pewnie Harry. Na oślep odnalazł dłoń Louisa i chwycił ja mocno. - Ja tylko… nie chcę cię zawieść - szepnął, a jego głos znów się załamał.   
  Louis uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć, ze Harry w ogóle o tym pomyślał.  
  - Jesteś głupi, wiesz? - mruknął zanim złączył razem ich usta na krótką chwilę - Nie zawiedziesz mnie. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja uważam, że jest idealnie. Chcę ci tylko pokazać, jak bardzo cię kocham. Chcę, żebyś czuł się dobrze - dodał jeszcze ciszej, tym razem bardziej uwodzicielsko, co sprawiło, że Harry uśmiechnął się. - Chcę, żebyś krzyczał moje imię. Tylko mi pozwól. Będę delikatny, obiecuję - westchnął mu do ucha. Harry pokiwał gorliwie głową po czym wyszczerzył się, gdy brunet przygryzł skórę na jego szyi.   
  Tak jak Harry chciał, Louis robił wszystko powoli i delikatnie. Długi czas tylko się całowali, dotykali. Dopiero później, gdy Louis dostrzegł, że Harry czuje się już pewniej, zaczął się o niego ocierać. Młodszy chłopak wzdychał i jęczał wprost do jego ucha. Objął go mocno ramionami i nogami i przyciągnął do siebie tak blisko, na ile było to możliwe. Ruchy bioder Louisa stały się niepoważnie szybkie, ich penisy ocierały się o siebie, w pewnym momencie Harry nawet przestał oddychać, jego ciało napięło się a Louis sapał w jego ramię. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że obaj pierwszy raz dojdą w taki sposób, wciąż w bokserkach.   
  - O kurwa - stęknął Louis opadając na ciało Harry. Chłopak wsunął dłoń w jego mokre włosy i zaśmiał się dźwięcznie.   
  - Mam nadzieję, że na tym nie skończymy - żachnął się Harry. Jego dłonie powędrowały do spoconych pleców Louisa, które zaczął delikatnie drapać.  
  - Daj mi chwilkę - bąknął Louis mocniej wtulając się w ciało chłopca. I faktycznie, dosłownie chwilę po tym uniósł się nad nim, usiał i jeszcze ucałował go delikatnie zanim zsunął się w dół jego ciała. Usadowił się na jego łydkach i obiema dłońmi złapał gumkę jego bokserek i jednym ruchem zdjął je z jego bioder. Harry obserwował go uważnie zagryzając wargę. Znów stawał się twardy, kiedy Louis wręcz zanurkował nosem w ciemnych włoskach, a potem pewnie wziął go usta. Harry stęknął na to uczucie. Było ciepło i wilgotno i znów chciał dojść.  
  Louis ssał go, aż chłopak stał się naprawdę twardy i w pewnym momencie zaczął unosić biodra, a z jego ust wydostawały się obsceniczne dźwięki. Chciał się już z nim kochać, więc poprosił go delikatnie, by ułożył się na plecach. Harry patrzył na niego niepewnie, aż chłopak złożył całusa na jego wargach i wyjaśnił, że chce go rozciągnąć. Harry'ego zrobiło się gorąco na samą myśl, więc przekręcił się szybko, poduszkę podłożył sobie pod głowę i po prostu leżał czując wyraźnie jak szybko bije mu serce. Louis usiadł pomiędzy jego nogami jednocześnie rozszerzając je bardziej. Harry przymknął oczy i ponownie jęknął, a potem zadrżał, gdy Louis ujął w dłonie oba jego pośladki i delikatnie je masował.  
  - Nie drażnij się - mruknął czując jak jego penis ocieka i brudzi hotelową pościel.  
  Louis posłuchał. Zgiął nogi Harry'ego w kolanach, tak by miał lepszy dostęp po czym wylał dużą ilość lubrykantu na palce. Nachylił się nad chłopcem, jego klatka piersiowa niemal przylegała do pleców młodszego w momencie, gdy on wsunął w niego jeden palec. Ucałował go w policzek, a kiedy zaczął delikatnie poruszać palcem w jego wnętrzu, a potem dwoma, i później jeszcze trzema, pocałunkami obsypywał cały jego kark. Chciał by Harry czuł się dobrze, by czuł się bezpieczny i kochany.   
  Obrócił go z powrotem na plecy. Harry patrzył na niego niewyraźnym wzrokiem, wyglądał jakby był czymś odurzony, i uśmiechał się rozmarzony. Louis cmoknął go w wilgotne wargi zanim sięgnął do swoich spodni. Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, że mama dała mu prezerwatywę, ale stwierdził, że nie jest to konieczne. Louis najwyraźniej miał swoją. Rozerwał ją zębami jednocześnie mrugając do Harry'ego, a chłopak zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Louis był cudowny.   
  - Założysz? - spytał szatyn wpychając mu w dłoń gumkę.   
  Zdziwił się trochę, ale był już zniecierpliwiony, boleśnie twardy, wilgotny, rozciągnięty i spragniony Louisa, więc nieco drżącymi dłońmi nasunął prezerwatywę na jego penisa. Zarumienił się, bo po raz pierwszy go zobaczył i dotykał, ale Louis uśmiechał się, więc odwzajemnił to. Miał wrażenie, że była to ich najbardziej intymna chwila.  
  Louis poprawił się na swoim miejscu, wsunął poduszkę pod plecy Harry'ego, po czym chwycił jego nogi i zarzucił je sobie na biodra. Podparł się jedną dłonią przy głowie młodszego, nachylił i złączył ich czoła. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, gdy drugą dłonią nakierował swojego penisa i powoli, bardzo powoli wsunął się w swojego chłopca. Harry zacisnął oczy i stęknął na niezbyt przyjemne uczucie. Nie bolało za bardzo, bo Louis dobrze go przygotował, a on czuł się spokojny i rozluźniony, ale to był pierwszy raz i czuł pewien dyskomfort. Szatyn dał mu chwilę, by się przyzwyczaił. W tym czasie całowali się delikatnie i czule, ich języki plątały się, a oddechy mieszały ze sobą.   
  Harry ułożył swoje dłonie u dołu pleców Louisa, ale potem pomyślał sobie, że nie ma czego się wstydzić, więc pewnie załapał jego pośladki. Louis sapnął zaskoczony w jego usta, ale uśmiechnął się na to. Ucałowali się jeszcze jeden raz, zanim starszy zaczął się poruszać. Na początku jedynie wsuwał się i wysuwał, wyprostował plecy i patrzył uważnie na Harry'ego. Dopiero, gdy widział, że młodszy w końcu zaczął się tym cieszyć, zaczął odczuwać przyjemność, z powrotem opadł na jego ciało, pozwolił, by chłopak objął go mocno i wtedy zaczął mocno w niego uderzać. Harry wydał z siebie długi, przeciągły jęk. Jego penis ociekał na jego brzuchu, Louis ssał skórę jego szyi i co jakiś czas wręcz warczał z odurzającej go przyjemności. Harry rozszerzył bardziej swoje nogi, Louis wszedł w niego głębiej i krzyknął na cholernie dobre tarcie. Młodszy chłopak był ciasny, ciepły i wilgotny, wił się pod nim i jęczał tak ślicznie, że wiedział, iż dłużej tak nie wytrzyma. Było mu wstyd, że był taki łatwy, że niewiele mu było trzeba, ale tylko na chwilę, bo Harry wydawał się być jeszcze bliżej z czego był dumny. Był dumny, że tak na niego wpływał. Uniósł się na drżących ramionach i przyśpieszył tempo widząc zarumienioną twarz Harry'ego, jego błyszczące oczy i rozchylone usta. Dostrzegł jak jego oddech urywa się i był już pewien, że chłopak właśnie zbliżał się na szczyt.   
  Ten widok sprawił, że w podbrzuszu poczuł miły skurcz. Jego pośladki napięły się, biodra przyśpieszyły, a głowę odrzucił do tyłu z głośnym jękiem. Harry dopiero zaczął krzyczeć. Krzyczał jego imię, wbijał paznokcie w biodra i wtedy trysnął białą spermą na swoje ciało. Wygiął plecy w łuk i jednocześnie sięgnął rękami do Louisa. Chłopak nie przerywając swoich ruchów pozwolił się przytulić. Obaj obieli siebie mocno, Harry zacisnął nogi wokół pasa Louisa, a ramiona wokół pleców. Louis swoje owinął wokół szyi chłopaka i przyciągnął do siebie na tyle mocno na ile było to możliwe. Harry wciąż dochodził pomiędzy ich ciałami, a Louis dopiero teraz, wciąż niechlujnie poruszając się w jego wnętrzu. Ujeżdżał swój orgazm jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale wiedział, że Harry'emu może być już niewygodnie, więc skończył jeszcze ostatni raz wbijając się mocno w niego po czym wysunął się delikatnie, zdjął pełną prezerwatywę drżącymi dłońmi, zawiązał ją i wyrzucił do kosza.   
  Harry rozciągnął się naprężając nogi i wyciągając ramiona do góry. Louis zaśmiał się na to i opadł przy jego boku. Ucałował jego spocone ramię, a potem sam wsunął się na jego pierś. Harry objął go i nos wetknął w wilgotne włosy. Przymknął oczy czując się niewiarygodnie sennym. Louis wyssał z niego wszystkie siły.  
  - Byłem wystarczająco dobry? - spytał złośliwie po chwili ciężkim, chrapliwym głosem. By potwierdzić, że żartuje cmoknął Louisa w skroń.  
  - Myślę, że czas w jaki doszedłem jest dobrą odpowiedzią - burknął Louis poprawiając się na swoim miejscu. Harry zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową. Jemu też się podobało, aż za bardzo. Nie rozumiał czego się tak obawiał. Było idealnie. Jeśli się kogoś kocha, to seks jest wspaniały.  
  Jedyne czym oboje się teraz martwili było to, że o godzinie siódmej mieli się nazajutrz wymeldować. A byli tak zmęczeni, że byli pewni, iż zostaną wyproszeni i zmuszeni do dopłaty.


End file.
